Forbidden Love
by TimeTraveler37
Summary: Avery has just started her journey through the Moemon filled land of Unova. Accompaning her along with her starter is Rudy, an old Moemon friend of hers. Only one issue with this otherwise brilliant set-up... Rudy's in love with her. But a Moemon and a human can never be together in an actual relationship, can they? Rated M for lemons, violence later on, and language.


Me: Alright. So this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure how well this is going to turn out so please bear with me. Constructive critism is always welcome and appreciated.

Tori: That's right! Also, Time doesn't own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon or...

Me: They get the idea. Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter One

Avery crept through the bushes with a smirk on her face, intent on sneaking up on the Moemon that sat just a few feet away from the small girl. Her frame was petite, though her breasts were large or at least looked to be so due to her size. The light-brown haired girl would've stood at about five feet had she not had her body pressed against the bright green grass of the clearing's floor. Eyes that appeared a hazel color, though specks of blue could be seen, settled their gaze upon her target. Within a moment of doing so, she jumped up and tackled the Moemon. "Surprise!" she shouted as her arms wrapped around him with a giddy smile on her face. "Hi Rudy!" her greeting's cheery nature was halted by the expression on his face.

Rudy was a Chandelure, about level forty three. He had stark white hair and kind violet eyes, however now they were clouded by what appeared to be sorrow. Those eyes turned to look at his friend and he momentarily allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Just being around Avery always cheered him up, though he'd never have the courage to tell her why. He'd been in love with her for years, ever since she turned eleven; the two had been friends since she was about four years old, he himself had no clue what his age was. "Hey Avery. Shouldn't you be heading out?" there was a tone of sadness to his voice as his sorrows returned and her averted his gaze from his crush and long-term friend.

Today, Avery was supposed to start her journey through Unova as a Moemon trainer. Both of them had begged the Professor to let Rudy be her Moemon but the idea had been shot down according to the facts: Rudy was far too powerful a Moemon to be her starter.

Resting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him from behind, Avery sighed. "Yeah," her whisper was small and quiet, barely audible. "I just wish that you could come." she said sadly before getting to her feet. "But hey, I'll see you around alright?"

Rudy made no response as he watched her leave, heading back towards the town she knew so well. No. He couldn't allow something like this to happen. He couldn't let some other Moemon take her virginity. The Chandelure had decided long ago that he would be her first no matter what. Jumping up onto his feet, her turned and raced to catch up with her. "Avery!" he called. "Wait! I'll walk you to the lab!" It was a lame excuse to be with her but it would give him a chance to think it over. What if...? No, the answer couldn't be that simple.

Avery smiled as she heard Rudy come running after her, nodding happily. She'd honestly been feeling rather nervous about getting her first Moemon, but having him there made all her fears vanish in the blink of eye. Grabbing his hand, she proceeded to drag him to the lab, not even bothering to knock on the door as she barged in. "Hello!" she called out into the building.

The sounds of footsteps met her ears after a few moments of waiting, scurrying to come greet the visitors. Soon, Professor Juniper appeared. "Avery! And... Rudy? What are you doing here, I thought I told you that you can't be Avery's first Moemon." she paused briefly, not for nearly enough time for the ghost and fire type Moemon to even attempt to make a response. "Oh! You must just be here to accompany her! How sweet of you!"

"Um... Professor? Moemon?" Avery prompted, raising her eyebrows. A look of remembrance flashed across the woman's face as she nodded hurriedly and pulled Avery off towards another room, quickly shooting Rudy a look that said: 'Stay there.' The smaller girl looked over her shoulder at her friend and shrugged, unable to do anything as the doors to the next room slid shut behind her.

The Professor turned to her and smiled widely. "Alright! Now it's time for you to make a choice! Here are the three Moemon that you have to choose from!" she picked up three Moeballs, tossing them into the air. Three beams of red light emerged as the balls popped open, forming the shapes of the Moemon that were the starter picks of Unova.

First, was Snivy. This one was a female who stood at about five foot one, only two inches taller than Avery herself. She wore a cream colored top piece that ended just above her rather flat chest and a pair of matching shorts. Over the combo lay a grass green, sleeve-less jacket with a tail that fanned out with uneven edges so that it somewhat resembled a leaf. A pair of ankle boots the same color as the jacket rested on her feet, identical wristbands of the same color on each arm. Her red-eyed gaze swept over Avery for only a moment before snobbishly turning her nose upwards. The Moemon's hair was a bright green color, all but her bangs held back in a short ponytail, but Avery's attention had shifted now. That snobbish attitude was not something that she wanted to have to deal with.

That left Oshawott and Tepig. Oshawott was also a female, possessing a wavy bob of light blue hair and fearful brown eyes. That could be a problem. If Oshawott got skittish a lot, it could mean that practice battling or even real battles were be hard for her. Not even bothering to take in the outfit that the water type was wearing, she moved her gaze to the third and final starter. Of the three, Tepig was the only male. His feet were covered by black boots with orange laces and soles, baggy black pants tucked into them. His bright orange t-shirt had a single, thick, black stripe going right across his chest. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands, a matching black bandana wrapped around his head, the knot tied at the back so that what was left dangling resembled two elongated ears. He had messy blonde hair that peeked out from beneath said bandana, an orange bandage on the bridge of his nose, and confident hazel eyes that stared right back at her when she looked up at him. He was taller than her by a good six inches, making him about five foot five.

There was no hesitation in her voice when she spoke, "I pick Tepig."

Oshawott blinked before her eyes started to water up and she quickly got back into her Moeball, obviously wanting to have a trainer but being denied. Snivy didn't seem to care at all about Avery's choice and simply allowed herself to return to her Moeball as well, not before Avery saw her roll her eyes at the Oshawott's ball. Avery was definitely glad that she hadn't picked that one.

Professor Juniper quickly handed Avery her Moeballs and Moedex, knowing that the girl knew what to do and didn't need to be told. Just as quickly, the Moemon Professor left the room. "So you're going to be my trainer?" Avery turned to face the Tepig who had a cocky grin on his face. "At least you're cute." he commented as his eyes pervertedly scanned over her figure. Maybe she would've been better off with Oshawott after all. But what was done, was done. She'd picked and she'd have to live with that choice.

"My name's Avery. I'd rather you had a nickname but I don't want to pick something you won't like so why don't you choose?" she told him.

"What?" he sounded completely flabbergasted, not expecting her to give him a choice. "Uh... Nico, I'd like Nico to be my name."

Avery nodded, a wide smile on her face. She finally had a Moemon of her own! "Come on, let's go Nico!"

"Forgetting about someone?" Avery spun around to find Rudy standing there with a smile on his face. He hugged Avery tightly, making the girl blush bright red. Behind her, Nico snickered. "Avery I know what to do! Just catch me right now! We can bond first so that your first time will be with someone you trust and then, when you're ready," he added with a glare at Nico. "You can bond with your starter."

Avery wanted to slap her palm against her forehead for not thinking of that sooner. Pulling out a Moeball, she enlarged it and tapped it against Rudy's arm. The red light enveloped him and he was captured without any problems.

Returning Nico to his Moeball as well, she headed home, wanting to have her first time be in a place she was used to instead of in the woods or at a Moemon Center. Though her thoughts were rather worried ones about what would occur, she was also excited about the beginning of her life as a Moemon trainer.

Me: Please read and review!

Tori: Lemon next chapter!

Me: Pervert.

Tori: You're the one writing this.

Me: ... Touché my friend, touché.


End file.
